


Let me Spoil You

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Monsters, Naked Cuddling, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Smut, Tails, Touching, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: Medb has some advice for her fellow Rider, whether Martha uses it to her advantage or not is really up to the Saint.Cu Alter is a man of few words but he and Martha are...good together. So that counts for something right?Featuring more self Indulgent stuff Ao3 won't let me tag on mobile.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Let me Spoil You

**Author's Note:**

> Some context. Cu Alter and Martha have been my longest Running DPS combo and are both almost Bond 10. Dumb brain was like, Hey maybe they like each other and it can be self Indulgent for me because no one is in character and features a lot of Headcanons I have for my favorite berserker.
> 
> That's all I've got  
> The Rarest of pairs that Ao3 doesn't have a tag for.

The tension of the room could quite possibly be cut with a knife, much like the lovely strawberry shortcake set primly on it's stand waiting for either of the women occupying the room to make the first move. St. Martha sat, staring intently at a pattern in a faded rug that adorned many of the rather plain looking common rooms scattered over Chaldea; this one happened to be the closest to Rider class quarters. Both a blessing and a curse as Martha had been unable to come up with a valid excuse and forgo Medb's sudden invite to an afternoon tea. 

Medb made the first move, after a long stretch of unpalatable silence she leaned in and poured both herself and Martha a cup of tea and added a few sugar cubes to her own before cutting a generous slice of cake. 

"Thank you for joining me this afternoon, Martha." She was elegant in her actions, easy to see why men fell head over heels so quickly here in Chaldea. 

"Of course! Wouldn't want it to go to waste…" Martha trailed off, not sure where she was going with that line while she added some sugar and cream to her tea and gingerly selected a cookie with jam. 

"Hm." Medb eyed her over the rim of her tea cup, taking a long sip before returning it to the saucer and leaning back into the couch and crossing her legs pointedly. Martha fidgeted, nibbling on the cookie taking a small sip of the tea, a lovely blend of spices she suspected was chai. 

"You've been here far longer than I have, you were top of the Rider class before my summoning. Our master still consults you on a few decisions here and there." Medb paused, using a fork to cut a small bit of cake. 

"Yet, you sit here before me, shaking." She mused, gaze flickering to Martha's person and back to the cake as if she found nothing of interest. 

"Ah, my apologies, you're just a very intense woman to be around, I mean no disrespect." Martha amended, careful not to spill her tea with her sudden gesture to placate the other woman. Medb chewed slowly, closing her eyes no doubt relishing the shortcake and strawberries. 

"I know you don't. I was just pointing out that we are practically equals in terms of power and authority, though mine was quickly garnered from my status while yours was earned." She continued taking another sip of tea and returning to the cake. 

"...yes, I can agree with that statement. We both command the attention of those around us, have earned their respect." Martha finished the cookie and raised her cup to her lips for another sip. 

"You've caught my Cu's attention rather unexpectedly as well." Medb clipped, startling the other rider. 

"I'm not sure what you mean? Cu is a flirt with anyone, even the master!" Martha said hurriedly and Medb hummed lowly, watching her.

"I'm not talking about either Lancer, nor the Caster." Medb leaned forward resting her elbow on her knee and propping her chin in her hand with a wicked leer. "I'm talking about the Berserker."

Martha swallowed audibly, having known this day would come; Medb's possessiveness was immense, she didn't very often share and many people knew it. Though she had made rounds with the male servants, the moment her Berserker King had been summoned, any she'd had ended. Yet, the Mad King had ignored all advancements from his former Queen and lover.

"You two hit it off rather quickly, I'm surprised, honestly. He's not sociable or polite but sources say you both work together well on the battlefield; some claim to see you together at meals." Medb popped a strawberry in her mouth, letting Martha stew for a long moment in the quiet. 

"We're fast friends, yes; but nothing more, I assure you." 

"I'm not here to discuss whether you are or aren't together. My sources say you are and I'm to trust them over you." Medb scoffed, inciting a soft anger that manifested in Martha gripping the delicate porcelain of her tea cup perhaps too firmly.

"You accuse me of lying?" She managed in an even tone that caught a soft chuckle from the other woman. 

"A woman of the cloth? Never. You're too prideful to stoop as low as to lie about where your affections lay." Medb preened smugly. 

"We are not together the way you're insisting-!" She began, the cup clicked audibly in the saucer

"Oh, of course not. You're still in that phase where holding hands elicits girlish giggles and you're both emphatically annoying with your sappy looks." Medb leaned back returning to her cake. 

"..." Martha frowned softly, staring into her cooling tea, contemplating Medb's words carefully. 

"You're very obvious my dear, Cu's not very good at hiding it either. His apathy is a double edged sword this time around," she flashed a Cheshire worthy grin, "he speaks highly of you. Quite often actually" 

"Oh..." Martha deflated, resigning herself to Medb's hysterical giggles at her expense.

"It's cute! You two together make a lovely picture, I'd hate to see it fail because you can't progress as a couple." 

"Progress?" Martha parroted, frowning softly while Medb enjoyed another bite of cake.

"Sex, my dear. Your version of PDA is cute and soft and perfectly appropriate at the workplace but, I can bet that's as far as either of you go." 

"How is that any of your business!?" Martha had half a mind to dump what was left of her tea on the Queen but restrained herself, quiet anger seething beneath her skin. 

"It's not but I'm being generous and trying to help you; this relationship is destined to fall apart because while one of you," a sip of tea and soft smirk, "is a woman of the cloth, now servant, content to forgo sex." Martha glared, taking the half concealed insult with a grain of salt. 

"Cu is not of that disposition. He was not built with that in mind when I used the Grail to shape him. While he's doing a good job of managing I can see it's wearing him down." Medb explained softly, like she was explaining it to a child. Martha growled lowly,

"And how would you know that? Cu hasn't told me any of this, why should I trust your word over his?"

"I'm trying to be nice, give you advice you surely need. Cu may have been summoned here but he's still the same self from the Singularity just as I am. We have some memories of the accounts and both of us remember his vervacious appetite, though I was of no help because I fed into it, made it that way because I desired it." Medb mused,

"He has urges, like any man I've met, but they're more intensified like a hunger that can't be sated." She poked at her cake with a slight frown, "I don't know what he is doing to manage but whatever it is it's not what he needs and he insists you're what he wants so I am being a better person by trying to help you both."

"By what? Urging me to have sex before I'm even ready or willing?!" Martha hissed and Medb snorted and rolled her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation.

"God above, No. Though my phrasing could be better, I'm not saying you have to give in to him, it might be good for him to curb that carnal desire slowly so he's better for it. Unfortunately, I'm not sure that can be learned with how he was created," Medb murmured carefully. 

"So what are you suggesting then, if not for me to let him do as he wishes to me?" Martha bit out delicately, forcing a grim smile at the Queen. 

"Touch him." Medb huffed, retrieving a folded piece of paper from her blouse and handing it over to Martha with her nose turned up.

"Excuse me?" She balked, unfolding the paper to reveal a rather crude drawing of the berserker in question with circles and arrows pointing to certain places with rather petite print labeling them.

"All of Cu's erotic zones and places that I know can get him off without penetration! You're very welcome." She sing songed, eliciting a dark flush from the other Rider. 

"A-and what would I do with this!?"

"Take care of your man! Duh! That is basically a guide to have him melty and lovey dovey and very satisfied with his evening. Hopefully it will reduce his bite with others and you two can stop acting like Master is going to scold you for kissing on the cheek." Medb teased ruefully. 

"He's not my man...he's his own person." Martha chided weakly,

"With his own desires, you both can have seperate desires." Medb leaned forward setting aside her cake and tea to take Martha's hands in hers. 

"My dear, he likes you very much. He's troubled by his wants and doesn't want you to know but that's destined to fail, being open and talking to each other isn't a bad thing!" Medb assured gently and Martha nodded slowly, smiling at her comment. 

"Even if I have no interest in sex…?"

"Yes! It's not going to end the relationship by being honest, talk about what works and doesn't. If you're ok with him...taking care of his needs around you then it can only strengthen what you're building." Medb squeezed her hands tightly and Martha sighed. 

"Why are you doing this Medb…? What do you gain?" 

"Nothing. Besides seeing my Cu happy, and if things don't work out, I plan to be there to steal him back." Medb pulled away returning to her shortcake with a huff. Feigning indifference to the moment prior; Martha looked to the paper and noted instructs and tips penned in the margins. 

"You really care about him." She murmured and Medb scoffed

"I care about all my beaus, him especially, but I'm not about to be that kind of woman that tries to get between him and his new loves. If you're a phase, then I am willing to wait. If you're a keeper, then I will let go and we can become friends with mutual understanding and care for him."

"You're surprisingly kind…"

"Ha! Only when it comes to those I respect. We're you Antoinette or Nero I would have trampled you ages ago and claimed what is mine." Medb made a show with her fork as if it were a scepter and she'd given an order of execution. Presumably a veiled threat at beheading either of the two mentioned women. 

"But, since it's you and I respect you, I will allow you to bask in my Cu's wonder. After all, wouldn't do to break up Master's A-team right now when we're so close to saving humanity." Medb finished her slice of cake and drained her tea cup. Moving with a grace Martha could only fathom as she cut 2 slices of cake and placed them on a separate dish and handed it to Martha.

"For later, I won't have you not trying my fabulous shortcake! Give Cu my regards and talk to him, now, off you go." Medb gestured and sent Martha away with a pat on her romp that made her squeak. Martha thanked her for the treats and took her leave as instructed, once back in the safety of her room she stored the cake in a small ice box provided for snacks and drinks for later as intended.

Flopping unceremoniously onto her bed to decompress, Martha stewed in her thoughts, glowering into her bed covers and mulling over the sheet of paper, noting his back and tail being a major hotspot of erogenous zones. Apparently the skin where his tail erupted from his back was sensitive to touch, enjoyable when done right.

She missed her door sliding open, a quiet swish of background noise amongst her loud thoughts that didn't disappate until the bed dipped suddenly and a cool coil of carapace-like shell skittered across her calves. She jolted but only from the chill of his tail, looking at him with mild surprise as he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"Missed you at dinner…" Cu murmured gruffly;

"Ah, forgive me, I must have been lost in thought." Martha murmured, hiding the paper away under a pillow before sitting up to meet him properly. A chaste kiss on the cheek and leaning against his side, loosely threading her hand with his,

"Was dinner good?" Cu grumbled a low response, something about it tasting better with her there that brought a soft blush to her cheeks. 

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"It's fine. I still ate." He clipped, giving her a half smile that to anyone else would look sinister; but to Martha she knew it was his best effort. 

"I'm glad you did, I promise that we'll have breakfast tomorrow together." She squeezed his hand tightly and let the quiet linger for a long moment. Cu untangled their fingers when he moved, shifting around the bed, careful of his spines and tail when he settled into a spot laying on his stomach. Martha smiled and rolled into her back and cuddling up to him;

"What did Emiya end up making today?"

"American style meatloaf...not a fan, a little bland." Cu grumbled resting his chin on his folded arms and closing his eyes like he intended to take a nap. Martha hummed, having remembered the dish the last time Emiya made it, it had been delicious but Cu seemed to struggle with food and nourishment. It wasn't a necessity for servants but it helped gain a sense of normalcy...something Cu went without and found unnecessary for himself. His sense of taste was very muted and it had taken several events of strong arming to get into a routine with him and him actually eating. 

"You think everything is bland…" she teased softly and Cu growled in response, something akin to a low rumble in his chest that Martha could feel the vibrations of. She smirked and wrapped him in a loose hug, before her focus zeroed in on his exposed back, the cape and boa having been shed somewhere on her bedroom floor.

Between wefts of blue hair, erupted spires of carapace, nestled along the notches of his spine and surrounded by an expanse of smooth, dark skin that reddened near the carapace; it looked chapped honestly. Medb's advice echoed briefly in her head before her hand moved on its own; index finger poking the tip of a spike near the base of his tail, the largest part of it. 

Cu stiffened, eyes remaining closed while her fingers traced the shape and downward, not touching skin yet. She hesitated, watching his reaction carefully when she finally brushed skin with the pads of her fingers.

"Martha."

"Ah! Y-yes…?" She squeaked, withdrawing her hand. 

"What are you doing?" He turned his head to look at her curiously and she huffed,

"Uh, well...you seemed tense and...well I thought maybe…" she floundered and jerked up, "I could put moisturizer on your back, the skin is chapped! I bet it's annoying…" she scooted to her nightstand and dug around for a bottle of lotion she kept for after her showers. 

"That's not necessary, it's always like that…" Cu assured gently as she scuttled back to him with the bottle. 

"Nonsense! It could crack and bleed at this rate, then we'd have to ask Robin for a remedy and listen to him complain." She grumbled and popped the cap. She waited, looking at the berserker beneath her, wanting his permission first to apply the lotion. He squirmed, gaze flickering between the bottle and herself,

"...if you're truly concerned I suppose it can't hurt tr-" he yelped, Martha nearly jumping out of her skin when she's perhaps underestimated his sensitivity and applied a cold, wet streak of lotion to his spine. 

"Sorry! Sorry! My bad, I didn't realize you would reach like this…" she placated, smiling weakly at his smoldering glare. 

"...it's fine...just-" he faltered, cheeks a little red, "it's sensitive right there." Didn't Martha know it? Medb has circled it emphatically, listing out the best methods to please him; there were several just along his spine alone. Martha cautiously approached his back again, taking the lotion and smoothing it over the reddened, scaly skin. 

"Let me know if it's unpleasant. I bet it stings." She murmured quietly and he huffed,

"S'not bad...could actually hurt." 

"So it stings?"

"A Little." He shrugged loosely and rested his chin on his crossed forearms, letting her rub the lotion into dry skin; Martha was careful, focusing on the lotion and soothing it into his skin with gentle strokes and consistent pressure. The spines along his back started halfway down, growing in length the closer they got to the base of the tail, merging into the tail finally and expanding to the full deadly length.

Martha spread her focus to the rest of his back, kneading the muscles starting at his neck and shoulders; moving to his upper back and working out the knots. He rumbled quietly; Martha delighting in the sound as she moved lower and met the seam of his body suit, causing her to pause. 

"...Cu...would it be ok if the rest of your armor came off?" The Berserker stilled, body tensing under her fingers;

"...yes." he mumbled and in a flash of light he was bare, hair not even kept in his ponytail anymore. Martha flushed awkwardly, pointedly not looking at his ass only a few inches away. She focused on his back and his tail, kneading more flesh and soothing lotion into chapped skin, red color softening just a bit at the added moisturizer. Perhaps she would go to Robin anyway and request medicinal salve to fully help her Berserker. 

"Does this feel ok?" Martha asked, watching his face carefully, noting the shade of red had darkened and the slight flush that had settled on his ears. He looked at peace though, the barest hint of a smile as he rumbled with her continued touches.

"Lovely...it feels really good." Martha flushed a little, he sounded breathless, a rarity for sure. Her hands moved lower, kneading into his lower back just below the base of his tail and he jerked violently and the lewdest sound Martha had probably ever heard followed. The room went deathly still, between blue strands she could see his ears a brilliant crimson with a flush trailing to his shoulders. He hadn't intended to make the sound then.

"... sorry." He moved to sit up, startling Martha from her stupor

"No no! Don't apologize." She hurriedly encircled her arms around his waist, pressing herself to his back but still mindful of the spine. Her hands shifted, one moving to his pecs and the other moved lower to rest on his pronounced hip bones. Cu settled into sitting on his knees, careful still of her bedsheets and tail, so considerate even at the mercy of her touch. Martha felt warm and giddy, maybe even a little powerful.

"I want to hear you. I may not...want to go so far but I want to take care of you. I want to make you feel good." She pressed her ear close, listening to the thundering in his chest. He swallowed thickly, taking deep breaths before he answered

"I'm... insatiable at times...you don't have to if you don't desire it." He murmured

"I may not seek my own satisfaction through sex but whose to say we can satisfy you?" She mused in a low tone and he shuddered; she delighted in it, fingers teasing a nipple she found already erect.

"...ok...what so you have in mi-mhm!?" She had pinched the bud, grinning slightly at the cute squeak that followed. She had no idea he was even capable of such sounds, it was...exciting. Not in a way she figured other partners reacted with like arousal but, this just made her chest pitter patter and squeeze happily. That she was drawing out such sounds and satisfaction for him. 

"I was thinking I spoil you just a little. I've been doing research on special spots…" the hand on his hip shifted following the apex of bone low and into his groin just barely brushing his pubic hair. She flushed further, a source of heat and warmth hovering close to her hand. 

"... yeah? What did you find out…?" He murmured head tilted down, now doubt watching with rapt attention. 

"Sources say...that you've got a lot of them." She whispered sliding past his erect length and sack to scrap her nails gently across his inner thighs. It had been listed as a good teasing spot but still enjoyable. He huffed,

"I suppose Medb got to you?"

"Maybe…" she pouted with a smirk moving to rest her chin on his shoulder and retract her hand to rest on his hips. He turned his head to grin at her

"I don't even think I have the capacity to be mad right now, this feels way too enjoyable...i'll thank her later." He grinned cut off by a sudden gasp as she tweaked his nipple again.

"Shit!" His hips jerked slightly, tail squirming behind him and grazing her thigh. She adjusted their positions, carefully straddling his tail between spikes and supremely mindful of them snagging her robes. She frowned, making a split decision to de-manifest most of her armor. Cu paused his squirming curiously studying her as he felt more exposed skin press up to his back.

"Your tail was going to shred my garment, this can't hurt now can it? Just be careful not to jerk back into me so hard." She kissed his neck and he shuddered and nodded. In a moment of pure, raw boldness, she took one particular tidbit of Medb's advice at her core and acted before she could chicken out.

"Ok-ah! Ahh! Hah…" he moaned as her teeth sunk bluntly into the muscle of his shoulder and her hand finally made contact with his shaft, gripping it tightly. 

"Holy shit Martha!" He gasped when she pulled away and licked over the mark. 

"...was that ok?"

"Wha-? God, Yes!" He breathed and she grinned shyly. Martha began to stroke him, a steady rhythm and firm grip nuzzling his neck and nipping gently. Cu purred outright, chest rumbling pleasantly, 

"You can be as rough as you want…" he panted and she hummed

"No I don't think so…" she spared a glance down and felt her face go red. He was certainly well endowed, her feeling didn't exactly do it justice though she supposed that her hand barely encircling his girth should have been a hint. Surprisingly, he wasn't circumcised; though with Medb having a say her surprise was muddled considerably. She was more surprised it wasn't more animalistic but brushed the thoughts aside to focus on his pleasure which he seemed to be losing himself too quickly. 

He had moved to rest on his elbows, Martha clinging to his back while groping at his pecs and keeping up the pace with her strokes, her legs hooked around his thighs. The position was probably a sight to behold, her smaller body clinging onto him like an awkward koala while he moaned wantonly.

She noted her hand was growing slick, precome oozing lazily but more than she expected really. She knew of anatomy and the process of sex and male organsm but this was a little more wet than she had expected. Like lubricant or lotion almost.

"I'm hah...I'm going to start m-moving my hips...ok?" She tried nodding and found herself suddenly squished to his back, spines just slightly pricking her belly. His tail was wrapping around them, holding her in place.

"O-ok…?" He shifted down to one arm and his hand clasped over hers on his shaft

"Just keep squeezing." He grunted and Martha made to reply only for his violent jerk of his hips to cut her off and startle her at the force he used. Were it not for the slickness of his cock and his tail keeping her in place, she would have had a friction burn and likely been bucked off all at once. Martha buried her face in his hair and neck, letting him move how he needed, her hand on his pecs was now more a life line than teasing but her grip on the muscle seemed to egg him on each time he moved. 

His thrusts were violent and had quite a bit of force behind them, had she been on the receiving end of this she feared her pelvis would have been shattered from the impact. Medb suddenly had a little more of her respect on this front if she could withstand this powerhouse of a body. 

There was an audible splatter post Cu erupting in a wracked, wet moan; Martha flushed slightly not even attempting to peak at the mess her bed had no doubt become. Her hand was a slimy mess too, slick with viscous precome and whatever else he seemed to secrete. His tail loosened and deposited her to the side of the bed not covering in thick strands of ejaculate

"..." She blinked slowly watching him with a sort of awed expression. Aside from looking blissed out and pupils blow wider than she thought humanly possible he was incredible... beautiful. He loomed over her hair framing his face and tickling her nose as he approached and kissed her fully. She melted into it as his body fell into hers, just resting atop her form. 

"Thank you…" he murmured haggeredly with a small lopsided smile. She nodded happily

"I'm happy we could do this…" he glanced at her breasts and back to her face, an unspoken question. She snorted through her nose,

"I guess you may touch them while we cuddle." She said teasingly and jumped when his large hands cupped entire breasts and squeezed gently.

"Soft…" he preened before burrowing his face in the valley between them. Martha baulked quietly before sighing and settled with playing with his hair while she wiped her other hand on the already soiled bed sheets.

The Rider hummed quietly, enjoying the slight ministration on her breasts before making another decision and her underclothes vanished leaving perfectly bare skin for him to feel. The ministrations quickened slightly and continued fervently, his flaccid cock pressed on her thigh thickened slightly but he made no move to start anything. Cu finally looked up moving his hands to pressed his cheek to her breast,

"Your heart beat is strong…"

"Because I love you…" the response had come easily yet it startled her, having never admitted it out loud. His face was priceless, eyes blowing wide and mouth going slack jawed, all the while still cuddled up to her breast.

"...oh." he wheezed softly and she flushed a million shades before settling on one that was rather bright.

"...m'love...too." he murmured, resuming his burrowed stance in her breasts. 

"...what…?"

"I said I love you too!" He grunted glaring up at her with an adorable blush. 

"...oh…" she grinned and continued to comb her fingers through his hair gently.

"...so how was it?"

"...mmm. Very good...though you didn't get every sweet spot so I think we'll have to do it again sometime." He grinned and cuddled closer, tail curling around them.

"I think we can do this more often, I sort of enjoyed it myself." She mused laying her head back. She frowned after a moment,

"Though I am confused on how you grew so slick…"

"...I produce more pre and slick than a normal male, my ass even produces it...perks from Medb I guess...I don't chafe easily and I can take most anything with preparation." He gruffed and Martha nodded slowly before her head snapped up

"What!?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you read til the end, thanks!
> 
> I know this ones a little weird but it's been in the WIPs bucket for weeks so it had to go somewhere.


End file.
